


Have You Got A Favorite?

by PlanetDynamite



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, chubby Gerard, multiple part oneshot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetDynamite/pseuds/PlanetDynamite
Summary: Frank Iero is a teen working as a stocker at the local grocery store. He notices a cutie in baggy t-shirts and paint-stained jeans who comes in every once in a while and buys nothing but poptarts and occasionally some gum.





	1. Chapter 1

This town sucks, this store sucks, and most of all, the job that Frank has at said store sucks. He despises it, although it sucks a lot less when the few cute people in this town need groceries. 

Frank is a stocker and cashier at a local grocery store in Montclair, New Jersey. It’s owned by some guy he has never met, and while it isn’t a family business, it’s not a corporate chain like Walmart. 

Frank is in his last year of school, and his mom thought it was important that Frank get some experience under his belt before he graduates. So here he is, working as a stocker. You know, the person who puts the items on the shelves and arranges them to not look like shit. He was also a cashier when needed, which basically meant all he had to do was stand up front and look pretty. 

He works damn near every day, which is ridiculous to expect of a high schooler, but the managers didn’t care. He sometimes goes straight from school to the store to work. Being there every day, though, means that he can sometimes recognize the regulars- and there were several. 

Jared, a big bulky biker with long brown greasy hair comes in _at least_ once a week for two gallons of milk. Frank has spoken to him on several occasions, asking him about a new tattoo, his bike, and where he got those really cool leather boots. They wave at each other every time they meet, and eventually Frank did ask why he bought so much milk as he was checking his items out at the register. Jared simply said he loves milk. Frank joked back, saying something about how two gallons a week must get expensive. Jared heartily laughed as he grabbed his milk and walked away. While he was walking away though, Jared said one thing that stuck in Frank’s mind.

“There are worse things I could be addicted to.” 

Another regular was an old woman he has never actually spoken to. She comes in every other day for various items, but she never gets a lot. Whatever she grabs seems to get her by for the next couple days, then she’s back again for more. Frank deduced that she is probably retired and has nothing else to do. 

There is one person who frequents, though, that Frank _adores._ It’s a boy the same height as Frank, and he looks just about the same age. He comes in on average every four days. Frank knows this because- well, he could never forget such a pretty face. The first day he saw him, Frank was literally swooning over how adorable he was. 

He was dressed in a pale purple sweater and paint-stained black skinny jeans that accentuated the curves of his thighs and hips. Frank caught a glimpse of him from the end of the aisle he was standing at. 

It was the poptart aisle. 

Whenever he came into the store, Frank noticed that he chose a different flavor of poptarts each time, and that was the only thing he would get.

He only saw him every once in a while- he knew it was often, but Frank didn’t pay too much attention at first (he didn’t want to seem creepy). Yet when this adorable fucker spotted him at the end of the aisle one day, he smiled, innocently waved, and unintentionally fluttered his lashes in a way that made Frank’s lungs collapse.

Frank’s gaze was stuck on his round eyes and black hair that was messily parted on one side and cascaded down to his shoulders. Frank smiled and nodded his head back at the boy before he walked onto the next aisle, mentally kicking himself for being noticed. He panicked, thinking the boy thought he was a weirdo-creep, an _ugly_ weirdo-creep with a greasy faux hawk and red-dye sides with a hideous work polo on. He then realized he was being an idiot, and started to count down the days until he saw him again.

By now, Frank had worked out that every time the boy would run out of poptarts, he would come here to get another box. Frank, since that incident, has been nearer to the boy, but still has never spoken to him. One night he was on his knees stocking the oreos, which was right across the aisle from the poptarts, when the mystery boy came down the aisle once again. Frank didn’t realize it was him at first until he turned around and looked up at the back of the figure before him. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a Joy Division logo on it (with tour dates on the back) and black ripped skinny jeans, and _oh god did he look good or what._

Frank immediately flushed a shade of crimson, turned back on his knees, and continued to stock the oreos. He heard the boy humming, and before long, he had decided on a box and walked away. 

He knew he was a pig for it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his ass. It was so round and _perfect looking._ Bigger than average, but so _perfect_ for his body- He stopped himself. What if he’s only like 15? That’d be awful. No, he looked older though… 

-

Now he was right on schedule, four days later, he came in again. Frank is at the cash register when he walks in, smiling politely at the cashier with his teeth. Frank smiles (more like attempts to do a ‘cool’ smirk) back at him before turning to the line of no customers at his lane.

Frank paled before looking beside him, seeing if any of the other registers were open. Unfortunately for him, none were. He could have sworn that Rick was at register two, but now, out of five total registers, he was the only one there. He can’t just leave. 

_Oh fuck. It’s now or never._

The boy meets Frank moments later when he checks out his poptarts. 

“Afternoon,” Frank greets politely, “Find everything okay?”

The boy sucks on his bottom lip before replying, “Yep! Here,” he grabbed a small pack of spearmint gum, “Add this please.”

Frank reaches to grab the gum from his hands, and when their hands touch, Frank squeaks out an, “Alright.” His cheeks immediately flare as he realizes his voice just cracked. The cute boy giggles sweetly at this and Frank didn’t it was possible to blush so hard. The heat was about to make him pass out. 

Frank tells him his total awkwardly, stammering over his words a bit. The cutie reaches into his pockets to fish out his total and hands Frank crumpled up bills and some change. 

Frank counts it quickly and gives the boy his receipt, “Thanks for coming! Have a great afternoon!” 

The boy meekly says, “You too,” before ducking his head down to hide the blush that Frank thinks he’s ‘just seeing’ and walks out of the doors. 

Frank exhales a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as soon as the boy left, thinking about how cute his voice is and how adorable he looked while wearing that lavender sweater again.

-

Four days later, he’s here again. Frank has stocked all of the shelves he needed to and has been wandering around aimlessly for a good twenty minutes. He sees the boy come in, and for some reason, Frank feels confident. 

As the boy is gazing over the wall of different poptart flavors, Frank walks up to him and speaks.

“Have you got a favorite?” 

The boy jumps and clamps his hand over his heart, “Oh my god you scared me! I- well I don’t know, I like them all.”  
Frank chuckles and says, “I’m Frank. And I personally like the hot fudge sundae ones the most.”

The boy holds out his hand shyly to shake with Frank’s, “I’m Gerard.” He hums, looks at the wall, and looks back at Frank, “I currently am really liking the strawberry milkshake ones! I have an addiction, honestly.” 

Frank looks Gerard in the eyes. He can’t stop saying his name in his head. _Gerard Gerard Gerard. It’s so pretty- He’s so pretty._

“That’s actually kinda cute-” Frank slips out.

Gerard looks confused, scratching at some dried paint on his black jeans, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just- Well, it’s cute,” Frank gestures with his hands to the lilac sweater Gerard is wearing, “ _You’re_ cute.” Fuck. Instant regret.

Frank is mentally facepalming, he hates himself, and oh god he came on too strong and Gerard isn’t gay and he will never get to see him again. 

Gerard, instead of a look of disgust on his face, was smiling and blushing as he stutters, “T-Thank you. I, uh, I really dig your hair, it suits you. I like the lip ring, too.” He beamed. 

“Oh,” Frank’s tongue swiped at his lip before answering, “Thank you!” 

Frank ends up checking Gerard out in more than one way. 

As Gerard is walking out, Frank calls, “There’s worse things you could be addicted to, Gerard!”

Gerard looks back and beams, “You’re right. It could be heroin!”

-

A couple weeks later, Gerard has talked to Frank every time he has come in, which absolutely warms both of their hearts. Frank has found out that Gerard loves to paint as well as read comics in his spare time. Frank tells him the music he likes, to which Gerard emphatically agrees and they geek out over it for a few minutes before Gerard says he needs to get ready for his job. 

Frank looks forward to this regular the most. Gerard makes his job easier. 

-

Frank miraculously gets a day off, and his mother insists that he pick up her medication refills for her. Frank walks into the local pharmacy and Gerard is behind the counter, already beaming at him with bright hazel eyes and his cute pixie nose that Frank wants to kiss.

“Frank!”

“Hi! I didn’t know you worked here,” Frank looked around at the pharmacy which was stocked with gifts, knick knacks, and over the counter medications. The actual pharmacists were behind a counter in the very back.

“Yeah, I just ring peoples’ refills out and tie whatever gift bags they want together,” Gerard replies, a small smile on his lips. He’s just happy to see Frank, honestly.

“That’s cool, do you like it?” 

Gerard playfully rolls his eyes and teases, “I’m not exactly enthusiastic, but it beats being a grocery store stocker.”

Frank dramatically sighs, “It’s not bad when I get to see and talk to people like you,” he says lightheartedly, but still with meaning.

Gerard flushes a pale shade of pink at that, deciding to tease him more, “People?”

“Just you, actually. I enjoy you the most,” Frank says seriously, looking into Gerard’s eyes before glancing at his lips.

Gerard freezes, “I enjoy talking to you, too.” He shakes his head for a second and asks, “Sorry, what can I do for you?”

Frank sticks his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “I’m here to pick up my mom’s refill, Linda Iero. She usually charges it to her account here.”

Gerard walks to the side and sifts through the organized baskets of refills by last name.

“Ah, here you go, Frank Iero,” he smirks. 

Frank signs to charge it to his mom before grabbing the bag. Before he walks away, Frank manages to pluck up the courage to speak up again. 

“Actually, Gerard, can I get your number?”

Gerard swore his heart stopped, but he was relieved as fuck that he didn’t have to be the one to ask, “Yes! Here gimme your phone. I’ll put mine in.”

Frank hands Gerard his iPhone, and when he gets it back, Gerard’s contact is open.

_Gerard Way <3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Frank and Gerard text nonstop about anything and everything. From that, they learn they are both seniors at different schools, Gerard is older by six months, Frank’s mom is a single mom, and Gerard has a little brother named Mikey. 

They have both began to increasingly flirt with each other, which includes Frank sneaking up behind Gerard at the store one time and placing his chin on his shoulder, effectively scaring the shit out of Gerard. When he jumps, Frank places his hands onto Gerard’s hips and keeps them there perhaps too long, but Gerard didn’t seem to care. 

Now they were both hanging out outside of work, which didn’t get to happen often. They sat at a park in early February (while it was oddly nice out), and Gerard was sketching some birds beside him the bench. The sun was setting soon, and Frank put his right arm around Gerard and kept it there. 

The lines between ‘friendship’ and ‘something possibly more’ started to blur a while ago, but nothing they did could ever really be more than platonic. They were just kind of ‘touchy.’

Frank watches Gerard sketch in a comfortable silence, and when Gerard finally tires of sketching, he leans into Frank’s side. 

Frank is looking at the side of Gerard’s face, who is madly blushing at the attention Frank is intently giving him. Gerard looks at his hands in his lap, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You know, Gerard,” Frank settles his arm firmly around Gerard’s shoulders, “Groundhog day is weird, and for as long as I have been alive, it’s never been accurate.” 

Gerard laughs exasperatedly and shoves his shoulder into Frank, “You’re such a dork. Why are you thinking about that?”

Frank only rolls his eyes playfully and leans into Gerard’s side, “I dunno. I’m sat out here with you and it doesn’t feel like winter at all. I enjoy being able to do this.” He hums contentedly.

Gerard looks up at Frank through his lashes, “It’s peaceful, and it’s so pretty out here.” Suddenly, looking up at Frank’s face became too intense, and his heart started beating erratically. He hopes Frank didn’t see his jitteriness as he set his sketchbook beside him and out of his lap.

Frank did, however, and he leans in to quietly murmur, “S’only because you’re here.” Frank hummed teasingly, slightly hoping Gerard would detect the sincerity in his voice.

Gerard looks back up at him disbelievingly, “Oh shut it, Iero.” He smirks and looks away at the birds across the sidewalk.

“It’s true,” Frank says earnestly. 

Gerard is shocked, and his chest seems to constrict itself even tighter once the words ring through his ears. He turns his head to look at Frank again, “You mean that?”

Frank’s heart drops. He is so incredibly anxious, and he can tell that Gerard has been messed with in the past. He manages to not swallow his tongue, “Of course I mean that, Gee. I think you’re- you’re just so handsome but beautiful at the same time and I’m in awe.” 

Gerard’s lips part slightly, mostly in shock. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he can hear the blood pumping in his ears as he looks up at Frank with hopeful eyes, full of adoration. 

He couldn’t contain the smile on his face, “Frank-”

“Can I kiss you, Gerard?”

Gerard only manages half of a nod before Frank’s soft lips are on his own, tying his stomach into knots. 

Gerard leans into the kiss, moving at whatever pace Frank sets. He places a hand on the side of Gerard’s jaw, sucking a little at his bottom lip before pulling away. They both release the breath their holding, smiling and touching foreheads. 

“You’re so cute- fuck.” Frank couldn’t contain his joy. He leans in to kiss Gerard again, and he eagerly reciprocates.

“I like kissing you, Frankie,” Gerard pants, placing his right arm around Frank, clutching at his shirt.

“As much as I like kissing you now, I think I’m gonna like it more if we actually become _a thing._ ” 

“Is that even a question?” Gerard lets out a hearty laugh, “I really wanna be your boyfriend,” he says breathily, leaning in to initiate another kiss. 

-

Valentine’s day is here, and Gerard is at Frank’s right now, watching a movie. Frank isn’t sure who made the first move, but he doesn’t care. Gerard is straddling him in his bed, making out with him like there is no tomorrow and without a care in the world. Frank’s mom is out doing God knows what, and Gerard is grinding his hips onto Frank’s with so much need that he may not be able to hold back. 

At this point, fucking Gerard has crossed his mind many times. He has thought about Gerard on his hands and knees, arching his back and pointing his ass up for Frank to grab and claim. He thinks about leaving handprints on each cheek, and fingering him open and watching his body eagerly accept his fingers. He wants Gerard to fuck himself on his fingers, and shake his hips in order to entice him to give him more.

Those thoughts are cut off when he hears Gerard let out a guttural whimper above him, catching Frank’s lips in a tender kiss. Frank’s hands are reaching around Gerard’s body and resting on his love handles, guiding Gerard’s hips onto his. 

“God, Gee, you’re so fuckin’ pretty, y’know that? I wanna show you how pretty you are,” Frank pants against Gerard’s lips, licking down his jaw and pulling his hips up to meet his lover’s.

“Yeah, Frankie?” Gerard’s heart is leaping out of his chest. He can’t believe this is finally happening. “Show me, please,” he begs. 

“Alright baby,” Frank exhales, patting Gerard’s side to get him to lie down on his back beside him. Frank props himself up on his elbow, leaning slightly over Gerard’s body. 

Gerard is all too eager to place his body against Frank’s, and the latter grabs his hip to still him, pushing his lower half into the mattress, murmuring a low ‘stay still.’ 

Gerard pulls at Frank’s shirt silently. Frank leant up to take his own shirt and pants off, leaving Gerard still in his jeans and boxers. Frank trails his hand up Gerard’s bare torso, running his fingers over his nipples, all the while looking into his half-lidded eyes lovingly. As his hand finds its way to the crook of Gerard’s neck, he leans in to kiss him deeply, licking over his bottom lip and into his mouth. 

Gerard moans, high-pitched and needily, rutting his hips up and to the side again in an attempt to grind against Frank. The latter lays a sharp smack to his ass. Gerard cries out at that, gasping and whining, clutching his hands at Frank’s hair after opening his eyes. 

Frank just smirks, “Told you to hold still, huh?” Gerard melts under Frank’s gaze, completely submitting. “You ever done this before, Gee?” Frank runs his hands back down Gerard’s plump form, resting on his hips, squeezing.

Gerard’s breath hitches when he nods, pleading with his eyes, “Jus’ go slow ‘kay? I’ve only ever had my own fingers and a toy- nothing real, anyway.” Frank’s eyes are still glued to Gerard’s, and he smiles, leaning down and stealing a kiss from his swollen lips.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll take good care of you,” Frank hums against his lips, unbuttoning Gerard’s jeans slowly and slipping a hand underneath his boxers. “I just love your thighs, Gee. So round ‘nd inviting. Makes me wanna bury myself there. Do you know what you do to me?”

Gerard’s breathing was erratic and shaky, his lips slightly parted and gasping for more as he felt Frank stroke him. He felt Frank press his boxer-clad erection right to the side of his thigh and he reached to touch him. 

Frank shoos his hand away and tuts, “D’you wanna know what I think about this?” He reaches around, pushing Gerard’s jeans down slightly to grab his ass firmly. He whimpers, nodding pathetically and kissing under Frank’s jaw.

“I’ve thought about fucking you, opening you up, watching your ass move with me. God, I fucking love your ass, Gee,” Frank growled lowly into Gerard’s ear, rutting up against his thigh. “I think about making you feel good, going down on you, marking you up-” Gerard gasps, breathing hotly over Frank’s neck as his hands are working to get Frank’s boxers off. 

After both of their boxers are removed, they kiss heatedly, grinding onto one another. Frank can feel how heavily Gerard is leaking, and he wants to taste so bad. Leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, he reaches his dick which is curving up slightly to his left. He places a soft kiss on the tip, making Gerard shudder, before licking up the underside and placing his tongue in the slit. 

“I think about tasting you,” he teases the tip with his tongue before working his way downward. Gerard places his hand in Frank’s hair, pulling him up to his face so he can kiss him properly.

“Please,” Gerard gasps, rolling his hips against his lover’s, “I want you to do all of those things, Frankie, please.”

Frank is pleased to see Gerard like this. He doesn’t know why it clicked so intensely, but now he can’t wait for the future. He wants to completely wreck him, but for now he wants to keep things slow. 

“I wanna take today slow, Gee,” he whispers, “I don’t have any lube, and I don’t want you to go further than just taking my fingers without that, and I know I’m clean, so I’m not worried about a condom.”

Gerard contemplates for a moment before agreeing with a nod, kissing him again. Frank smiles into the kiss, murmuring for him to flip over. 

He does, and Frank grabs one of the pillows, placing it under Gerard’s hips and pulling his dick out from under him. 

Frank leans over Gerard’s body, pressing his hips against his ass, “You gonna be good for me, baby?” 

Gerard whines loudly into the pillow, shaking his hips against Frank’s, desperately grinding back. Frank slips his right hand around Gerard’s face and places three fingers next to his mouth.

“Suck,” he orders, humming lowly into Gerard’s ear. Gerard takes them in eagerly, sucking and wetting the digits with his tongue as Frank grinds into his ass, spilling a small amount of precum onto his lower back. 

When Gerard got his fingers wet enough, Frank pulls them out and immediately began slowly rubbing them around his hole and teasing his dick with the other hand. Gerard was mewling at this point, frantically moving his hips to get Frank’s attention.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he coos, bringing his left hand to hold onto Gerard’s left cheek while he slips the first finger in. “There we go, Gee. God, you’re so pretty.” Frank’s praise sent chills down Gerard’s spine, making him incapable of stopping the filthy noises that escaped his mouth.

Frank grinds his dick against Gerard’s, which was still leaking against the pillow between his legs. He adds another finger, crooking them to press against the bundle of nerves he knew would make Gerard go crazy. 

He’s right. Gerard lets out a high-pitched moan, grinding his hips backward and gasping out, “Frankie, fuck.”

Frank smiles at this, loving the control he had over him. Pulling his fingers out, he gathers some of Gerard’s precum and places three fingers in without warning, which caused Gerard’s breathing to hitch. 

Frank picks up where he left off, sliding his fingers in and out of Gerard, watching his ass bounce with every thrust, listening to his soft moans and frantic breaths. He strokes himself with his other hand, twisting his wrist when he reaches the tip, and slides down again. 

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me, Gee.” Frank looks at his thighs, leans down and bites at the patch of flesh that connects his inner thigh to his ass. Gerard lets out a squeal, reaching his hand back and grasps for Frank’s hand. 

“Lemme touch you, please,” he begs, turning his face to the side so he can look at Frank’s sweaty, blanched out face. Frank moves to straddle Gerard’s right thigh, and Gerard grabs Frank and immediately begins moving. Frank grunts, basking in the warmth of someone else touching him, and continues to thrust his fingers into Gerard. With his now-free left hand, he is able to jack Gerard off and finger him. 

“M’ gonna cum, Frankie,” Gerard whines, applying more pressure, and grinding hard into Frank’s hands. “Please make me cum. I-I w-wanna cum,” his hand and hips lost their rhythm.

Frank slows his strokes down, opting to thrust deeper instead of faster. His hips are thrusting shallowly into Gerard’s hand, and he lets out a low groan, “Fuck, baby, you’re so needy I love it.” Gerard lets out a low whine, shaking his hips again. Frank pulls his own hand off of Gerard’s dick, smacking his ass again. He lets out a deep growl, “Cum for me, Gerard. C’mon you can do it.” 

Gerard cries out pathetically, coming against the pillow beneath his hips, riding out his orgasm on Frank’s fingers. Gerard’s hand stills on Frank, and as soon as he relaxed moments later, he flips onto his back, grabbing Frank’s dick once again, continuing where he left off.

“I wanna make you cum, Frankie,” Gerard begs, “Please let me?” 

Frank’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The way Gerard looked at him so innocently and fucked out- he couldn’t hold back any longer, and came on Gerard’s hand. 

Gerard smiles coyly, pulling Frank in for a kiss. He melts into the kiss and began to wipe his own cum off of Gerard’s hand and stomach with his thumb. Slowly, he brought his hand up to Gerard’s face, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

He sucked on his thumb gratefully, which had both of their messes on it, but he didn’t seem to care and swallows anyway. Frank licks around the base of his hand before swallowing and pulls Gerard in for another kiss that feels deeper than the rushed ones they shared earlier. 

As they pull back and open their eyes, they lock their eyes together, smiling like dorks. 

“You’re so cute, y’know that?” Frank looks down at Gerard, placing his hand on the side of his face, pushing his hair back. 

“You flatter me,” Gerard blushes and attempts to hide his face by placing his arms over his head. 

Frank swats his arms away, “No, I’m being real. Don’t hide,” he whined, pressing their foreheads together. He reached beneath Gerard’s hips, pulling the stained pillow out from beneath him and threw it off the side of the bed. “We can clean later, I wanna cuddle you now,” he hums and rolls onto his side, lightly tapping Gerard’s butt to get him to cuddle up next to him. 

“Thank you, Frankie,” Gerard looks into Frank’s eyes seriously, “For just… Being here and making me appreciate being alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! leave a comment if you liked :)
> 
> Sam <3


End file.
